ABC's of Exile
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Destiny is a Fallen angel, she has become a part of Earth and is now a guardian. She must learn how to lose her pride or be forever left on Earth. With an uncharted amount of time she has to to learn quickly or face the concequences.
1. A is for Angel

**A/N: Want this story updated soon? Vote on my profile.**

**A is for Angel**

Name: Destiny

Current Status: Exile

Current Duty: Guardianship

Sin: Pride

Position: Earth, USA, Nevada, Las Vegas.

Time in Exile: Three Hours

Estimated Return Time: Unknown

My feet hit the solid ground of sin city. How could I have ended up here? I was the best angel he had. He told me himself. I played the cello for the man. He was my father, made me from the purist clouds. I was the best, better than any angel, now I was on this pitiful planet.

He had sent me to Vegas, the gathering of the most horrible people. I surveyed my surroundings, arching my back, I ached. My wings had been ripped from my back by the arch angel Gabriel. That was father's favorite, and he was aware of it too.

As he had stripped me of my pride, my white wings, he had added snidely, "You'll get these back when you learn to behave." He grabbed and ripped them off my back, Raphael had led the doctors and medics to suture up my back. Gabriel looked at me and threw me off of the clouds.

I had fallen, I hadn't been good enough, and God said I was too prideful, that I should learn how to be humbled. They had done enough by taking my high rank as a guardian of music. Taking my wings away was also humiliating, after they were torn from my body they were laid in a den. No one believed I was coming back.

Fallen angels normally never got the chance to go back to Heaven. I had to figure out how to become a guardian angel. Then if I was really good I could go home. This meant learning everything on my own. That included finding my charge. They had given me a name but what I was supposed to do was completely lost on me.

Now that I was fallen, I was put into a new set of rules. There I was ruled by the fallen arch angel Lucifer. He was now my commanding officer. Of course I was still a guardian so Gabriel would have to come and visit me, to make sure I wasn't getting worse. My mentor would come around when I needed him. For now I had to go report to Lucifer.

"Destiny, how good to see you my dear." A voice cooed from behind me. I turned to see Faith, she had been sent here to give the humans some form of help. She was a messenger, of Arial's own hands. I looked up at her, and sighed. "It's alright you'll be back up there in no time. For now let me bring you to _him_" she hissed out the end.

Not many angels spoke Lucifer's name, it was cursed and respected. Faith had to be in contact with him and loathed that Arial had chosen her to be the crossing point between them. She knew it had to be done and since she was more experienced than the other guardians she was chosen. She was a precious life line between Earth and Heaven.

She turned around and walked toward the brightly lit city. I had to follow her to my new home. My mind raced as I calculated how long it would take me to become good enough. God hadn't been clear about how I would earn my way back into his good graces. I had a feeling that it would take more than a few good brownie points.

I subconsciously followed Faith through the winding narrow streets. She was taking me through back roads so I wouldn't be blinded by the lights. In Heaven the light is emitted from God and is soft and warm. The light from here was given by electricity and was harsh and unwelcoming. Faith stopped at an ornate door and ran her fingers around the door frame. "They moved the key again!" Faith pounded on the doors to no avail.

The shadows shifted behind us and I turned to face a rather tall male. His hair was cut shorter than most and his face had a mischievous look. "Faith did you misplace your key again?" he laughed as he conjured up a spare. "Just use mine." I watched as he placed the key next to the door, the wood paneling shifted and opened to reveal an elongated hall way.

Faith grabbed her spare key from the inside table and turned towards me. "Destiny, this is Ezekiel call him Eze for short." He smiled and took a bow. "He will be around to help you if you need it." Faith slapped him against the head. I watched their antics and giggled to myself, but I couldn't help wondering how Eze had made it to Earth.

I followed after Faith as she walked down the hallway. "Do you know where my mentor is?" I asked silently to the back of her head. I was terrified of not knowing what to do. If I wasn't able to find my charge I wouldn't be able to find my way back home. I waited for them to stop and answer me.

Ezekiel turned around and smiled at me, "Well most new comers have me as a mentor. You are different though. You were a music guardian so you will have a different mentor. Luke will help you, he wont reveal himself until much later, or if you have trouble with your charge." His eyes were a dark gray and they felt like they were staring through me.

I watched him curiously, he looked like a regular angel other than his eyes. Normal angel eyes were golden bronze. They said that the eyes changed when stranded on Earth too long. Everyone said that was an old wives tale. Apparently you then become blind to God's glory, making you unable to return. "Could I ask you a question Eze?" my voice was small and timid, it sounded nothing like me. He nodded once and motioned for me to continue.

"Why were you sent here? There has to be a reason. Your eyes are different too? I'm sorry this must sound increasing rude." I apologized as I looked at his shocked expression. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I might tell you that at a later date." they continued down the hallway. I followed in silence the rest of the way. Faith stopped at the end.

"Destiny this is where we must leave you. You will meet _him_ inside, and he will tell you the rest of your job." my heart throbbed against my chest as I walked towards the ominous door.


	2. B is for Blasphemy

**B is for Blasphemy **

Name: Lucifer

Current Status: Exile

Current Duty: Chaos

Sin: All

Position: Everywhere

Time in Exile: Beginning of time

Estimated Return Time: Never

My fingers grazed the edge of the door knob. Faith waited beside me, I tried to slow my breathing as I turned the knob. I tapped the door and it swung open, the mere force of it knocked me backwards. Behind the door, a large room with stain glass windows appeared.

A wooden chair dominated the room, several smaller chairs sat around a metallic table. I felt my eyes drawn to the wooden chair. The back was faced towards the door, so the person sitting in the chair was not visible. Two arms were visible on the arm rest of the chair, "_Good evening Destiny." _a voice spoke in my head that wasn't my own.

No sooner had it spoken, a force took over my being and pulled me through the open doorway. The door slammed behind me, Faith and Eze disappeared from view. I turned towards the chair, it snapped around and revealed Lucifer. His face was that of any angel, soft and welcoming. He had large black bat like wings, and his eyes were black from his extended stay on Earth. _"Well isn't this a surprise. You look tired, would you like something to eat?" _

His eyes were locked with mine and I couldn't look away. My body weakened just by being in his presence. His mouth turned into a cruel smile as he made his way around the table. I cowered as he approached, his aura was so powerful that I fell over. _"Destiny you can't tell me that you are not strong enough to withstand my power." _he laughed and made me stand up. His touch burned and I flinched. I couldn't even break eye contact with him. His face was contorted as I kept staring into his dimensionless eyes, they were with out pupils and should've scared me.

"_You dare stare into my eyes. You are stronger than I first realized." _He turned away from me and the pressure I had felt slowly released itself. After returning back to the chair he motioned for me to take one of the seats next to him. I moved quickly into the smaller plastic chair, he stared down at me and kept looking down at a small book in front of him. _"Do you know what this book is?" _He flicked his fingers and the book shot at me.

My hands flashed upwards to capture the book careening towards my face. _"This is your rule book while you are down here." _The old book was tattered and yellowed with age. The words were unknown to me, I looked up with an obviously puzzled look. _"Wait for it" _I looked back down at the pages and was taken aback.

The words began to shift on the page and become legible. "How…" my voice trailed off as I realized what was happening. My eyes were adjusting to Earth, I read the pages before realizing the implications of this change. "Does…" I looked up from the book and he smiled.

"_Yes dear sister you are adjusting but this is normal. Your adjustments will slow down after you are here for a while." _I shuddered as he said sister. All angels were connected through God the father, but no one ever said sister and brother. I looked down at my hands, they began to grow dimmer, the absence of pure light made me fade. My hair that hung in gold ringlets around my face, flattened and grew shorter. _"See as I said before, you will get used to this." _

I felt my lip tremble, this was really happening, I was fallen. I rose and walked out of his lair, he cackled behind me. The book was still in my arms as I walked through the door. Eze and Faith were outside, I saw their faces as I came out, I must have looked so different. "Destiny are you alright." Faith's voice faltered as my eyes locked with hers. "Eze, how can it be?" she turned to the older angel, he had frozen as he stared into my eyes.

I fidgeted as I grew uncomfortable by their unblinking eyes. Faith shook her head as if to disregard an unfavorable thought. "It's nothing," she smiled and lead me down another hallway I hadn't noticed before. I knew she was hiding something, something that had shocked her about my appearance. Eze didn't have the answer either, this seemed to worry her even more than my change.

Eze followed behind me and I felt his eyes resting on my back. I felt slightly uneasy as the hallway narrowed into a room. Faith quickly turned on her heel and ushered me into the room. "Here is where you are going to be living while on Earth." she gave me the grand tour of my new room. The tour ended in the bathroom. "Before we enter here I want you to understand something." she paused before Eze interrupted.

"You have changed more than you realize. She doesn't want you to die of shock." Faith elbowed him hard in the stomach, he feigned pain and held on to her arm. "Anyways this was just a warning so go ahead and go look." Faith leaned into Eze as I leaned against the bathroom's door.

I tried to calm myself before going in and seeing my new face. "Are you sure I couldn't just postpone this. I have already had enough stress for one day." I tried to reason with both of the angels in front of me. I wanted to remember myself as an angel, with white wings, golden locks, glowing skin, and golden eyes.

Eze rolled his eyes and shoved me into the small room. I squeezed my eye lids shut and balanced myself against the countertop in front of me. I gripped the edge of it and felt my fingers tingling from the force I was exerting on the poor counter. "You are going to have to open your eyes sometime. So just get it over with." Eze sounded annoyed, I smiled because I could get under his skin. That quickly faded as I remembered why I wasn't looking. I was still too prideful, I didn't want to remember this face.

"Fine." with all my strength I pulled my head up and snapped open my eyes.


	3. C is for Closure

**C is for Closure**

Name: Mark

Current Status: Guardian of Music

Current Duty: Unknown

Position: Earth, USA, Nevada, Las Vegas

Time on Earth: Three Hours

The eyes in the mirror looked back at me, as mine moved so did they. I couldn't believe that this was my reflection. "Eze are you sure this mirror isn't broken?" I heard his laugh through the door. I moved my hands to my face and ran my fingers over my now dimmed cheeks. The pasty whiteness I had become accustomed to was now a dim tan color.

"Are you still breathing?" Faith's gentle voice slipped under the door. I didn't answer and kept looking into my ambrosial grey eyes. They lacked the golden iridescence of angel eyes but still captured my attention. I took a second to move a piece of brown hair out of my face. My fingers grasped the thin hair now sprouting out of my head.

"Destiny if you don't answer I am breaking down this door." Eze threatened. I gave a small exhale as my answer. The hair coming from my head was brown and short, barely clearing my ears. The golden locks that I had come to love were gone. I tried to wipe away the tears now cascading down my face. I couldn't afford to be vain or care about my looks anymore.

"I'm fine Eze." Those three words were all I could manage at that place and time. A soft glimmer caught my eyes, a dull tingle sensation fell over my left shoulder. I watched as soft black tendrils appeared against my tan skin. "Eze." I whispered toward the bathroom door.

No sooner had his name passed my lips, that my door slammed open and they both were at my side. "Destiny life is going to be a lot different now. Everything is going to work out." Faith ran her fingers over the new markings on my shoulder. "This is just a phase. Eze has the same marks." She pulled down the collar of his jacket.

The design on his shoulder reached behind and down the front of his chest. Eze pulled his shoulder away from Faith's gentle grip. The design was hidden again underneath the jacket, he then stared down at Faith. Many Fallens received markings like Eze, they grew the longer you stayed. Fallens, if they returned, always carried their mark, almost like a reminder. Each were individual and marked any major change of events. That was how Gabriel checked on you.

"Faith you don't show off another's markings." Eze practically growled at her. Many found that it was degrading. Eze was clearly one of the those angels. Faith's mouth was agape and her eyes showed the shock of Eze's words. My eyes shifted back to Eze, he looked just as shocked as Faith. Again his mouth opened but Faith quickly interceded.

"I'm so sorry you are so sensitive." Faith yelled back at Eze. She was terrifying when angered, her hair flailed out and her golden eyes turned hostile. I stepped backwards and held on to the sink. "I was only trying to show Destiny that it wasn't a big deal." Her nose wrinkled and her teeth barred, she was menacing. All Eze could do was stand there, almost planted by fear and shock.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Buzz _a low vibration broke the tension in the room. Faith reached for her pocket and slid out a small box. The buzzing was coming from the box, a low light was flickering and Faith held it out in her hand. A figurine shot up out of the box, I recognized Gabriel by the smug look he always wore. "Has she found _him_ yet?" he sounded rather bored and it irritated me that he was uncaring of my predicament.

Faith exhaled and strained to not roll her eyes, "Yes Gabriela _ehem _Gabriel, she has found _him _she has the book and is accustomed to her room." I snickered as she mispronounced his name, that was the joke of the millennia. She smiled toward me and continued with her report. "Is that all you need to know? Am I needed elsewhere?"

Gabriel looked unimpressed at the mocking of his name. I watched as he huffed and slouched. It was a common happening to mess with him. "Eze is needed. We have a new charge and he needs a guardian I think that Chastity will be a good fit." Gabriel turned toward me and I could almost feel the chill his eyes gave me. "Mark is missing, has been since your punishment. You wouldn't happen to know where he went? Would you?"

My voice was caught in my throat. Mark, how could I have forgotten about him. He and I had been intimate while in heaven. It was natural to become attracted to another angel. Almost encouraged because of the lack of angels. Many children of angels were even more radiant then the angels themselves. I was not a child of angels neither was Mark, there are so few and very rare to meet.

I glanced back at Gabriel, "No I had no idea he was missing. Are you searching for him? Will I get to know when you do find him?" I rattled off as many questions that came into my mind. I was so worried about him, we hadn't discussed what would happen if I was proven guilty of my sins. Neither of us thought it would come to that. He and I were so naïve, we were young and stupid, but why would he travel away from heaven?

Gabriel sighed and watched me for a while. I grew impatient and fidgeted again, I didn't like how he stared at my new face and didn't blink. I felt like I was being weighed and he was my judge. Finally he opened his mouth to speak. "We are searching for him. We are not sure how far away he may have gotten. We are almost certain he will be heading for you, if you find him I want you to let us know. I will inform you if we find him."

My heart still pounded against my rib cage. He was still lost or running away. That will not go over well with the higher ups in heaven. He was a music guardian like me and it was his life, nothing brought him greater joy. Violin was his favorite but he could play a number of different instruments beautifully.

Eze and Faith left me alone in the bathroom. They had a job to do and knew what came first, I should too. My own reflective self looked ready to go. I couldn't see the turmoil that was going through my mind. My face was emotionless and unwavering. Nothing would make me hurt again, nothing would affect me till I was back home. I made my eyes peel away from that stranger in the mirror, that was when I realized I wasn't alone in the bathroom. Another set of eyes looked into mine, "My how you have changed." the familiar bass voice spoke out of the darkness.


	4. D is for Decisions

**D is for Decisions **

Name: Destiny

Current Status: Exile

Current Duty: Guardianship

Sin: Pride

Position: Earth, USA, Nevada, Las Vegas.

Time in Exile: Three Hours

Estimated Return Time: Unknown

A pair of celestial gold eyes stared into my very soul. I knew he would come for me, we hadn't planned it this way but it was how it normally worked out. If I was transferred somewhere in the orchestra, he would follow. Like my shadow he was always there, but instead of darkness he brought light. I noticed how unchanged his face was in my new vision. His cowlick that made his hair slightly crazy in the back reminded me of a simpler time. I stood there mouth agape watching him look at my new features. He didn't seem as happy as I remembered his features creased and seemed almost disgusted.

"What did they do to you?" Mark's voice caught in his throat and he seemed to inch away. I tried to reach out and comfort him, but he hissed and flinched away. Mark was crouched down in the corner of the bathroom, staring at me without blinking. "Don't even try to touch me." he shuddered while gently whispering something.

My heart pounded against my chest while I tried hard not to cry. He was my only connection to my old life. I couldn't be losing him too, "I can still be back possibly." My voice cracked and I felt my eyes water, I couldn't be that different. "You said you wouldn't care what I turned into! That you would always love me!" I screamed at him with such ferocity that I scared myself. His own eyes shined back and he looked terrified. He was scared of me, as everyone should. Everyone should be afraid of my power, I would come home, more powerful than ever. "I can't believe I actually wanted to see you." I turned away from him, "Gabriel I found him." My voice carried through the walls and right up to heaven, hopefully Gabriel would be here soon, I couldn't stand looking at him for much longer.

No less than two minutes later, Gabriel came out of the top of my ceiling. He unfurled his wings right in front of my face, I batted them away, "No need to show off." He just snorted at me and grabbed Mark's wing. Mark looked relieved to be leaving me. I gave him a well earned glare and turned away from them. Gabriel grabbed my shoulder and looked at the markings. He sighed to himself and faded away with Mark in hand.

My body crumpled to the floor, the one connection I had to heaven was gone. The one reason I wanted to go back was now leaving me for better things. All I could do is weep, I had tried to seem strong n front of him, like I didn't care. Nothing could make this better. I would live the rest of eternity here, alone on this planet. God would find better ways to spend his time then worrying about me, or my life. My tears fell hot on my cold face, the sick feeling in my stomach intensified until I felt nauseous. My body convulsed and I crawled to the sink, this was enough for one day. How could I ever be myself. My life was now this.

I finally was able to stand on my own two feet again. The tear stains were vivid under my eyes and I gasped as my eyes locked on my shoulder. The markings had grown slightly, in the new design they showed a broken violin and wings, they were interlaced with different markings. I pulled my jacket up over the markings. My hand rubbed the back off my head, I realized how tired I was. My eyes fell slightly and I tried to walk over to my bed. The floor boards were uneven, I fell.

"Will she be ok?" Faith's gentle tones were the first thing I heard when I finally became concise. She was standing with Eze and another angel, he had his wings out and was looking at me like he was worried. My throat was dry, I tried to speak but it felt like dust was clogging my voice. "Oh sorry Destiny, take out the cotton Luke." The silent angel reached into my mouth and gently took out what was making it hard to speak.

I swallowed and looked up at them. "What happened? Who is this?" My mind raced to before I blacked out. I remembered the floor and Mark, my eyes watered, Mark had left me. I waited for some form of answer.

"I am Luke, your guardian. You fell down and I couldn't hear you so I came to your aid. You tripped over the uneven floor boards. I contacted Eze and Faith when I found you." His mouth moved so easily though his smile seemed strained. Faith shook her head and brushed back a strand of hair from my face. She reminded me of a mortal mother. She looked as worried as one when its child was finally out of danger. Eze looked down on me like I thought an older brother would, worried but smirking on the inside.

"Well thank you for coming then. I don't know why I fell, I'm more coordinated than that." I smiled back up at him. I felt my pocket grow heavier, as if something had been dropped into it. My hands slipped into my jacket pockets, my right hand wrapped around a slip of paper. I pulled it out and a single name was illuminated in golden ink. 'Edmond Getty' I held it up closer. Luke slipped his fingers around the paper.

"This is your charge. I can show you him if you want. He is close to here." My eyes looked into his golden eyes. I nodded and took his outstretched hand. Faith giggled a little as Eze twirled her around in a circle. She glided perfectly into his arms. Angel and Fallen, both happy to be with each other. Neither of them would be together if they were both Angel or both Fallen. Stuck in the middle place forever.

Luke held my hand and gave it a small squeeze and we were gone from my room. The familiar sense of flying came into my limbs. But it wasn't I who was keeping us aloft, it was Luke and his large wings. I couldn't help us fly, not now, probably not ever.


	5. Letter to Readers

**Readers of my original works,**

I am happy to say that all of my original stories are now moved over to fictionpress. They have all the original type and none of the wonderful reviews you have given them. I will only be updating on there and in about a month I will remove them from fanfiction and leave only my fan fiction related books. If you have any questions or concerns please message me!

Love,

_The Sun Stealer_


End file.
